worldsofsdnfandomcom-20200214-history
League of Free Stars
League of Free Stars Government: Democratic Confrontation of Worlds Head of State/Government: Chancellor of the League Simon Holzerhein Capital: City of Hope, Diaspora Legislative Body: League Assembly Judical: High League Court GDP: 54,000 Military: Star Command has two branches, the Starforce and Terrestrial Forces Frontier Ranger Corp: Mostly based on terrestrial planets, the Frontier Ranger Corp is assigned to the protection of valued worlds, and has a small fleet of starships at its disposal Gamestat information. NCPs: 26 NPC Totals: 1 Core Sector: 5 3 Midrange Sectors: 9 1 Colony Sector: 1 5 Gates: 5 2 Junctions: 4 1 Boosts to GDP: 1 1 Boost to Population Sector Information: Home Sector: Diaspora 14K GSP Free Gate and Junction The original sector colonized by the ancestors of the League, its often the home of the centralizing parties. Core: Encoch 14K GSP 1 Gate 1 Junction 1 Boost GDP 1 Boost to Population The second sector colonized by the League due in part to the need of having soldiers out inbetween the Dilgrud and the League homeworld. Midrange: Sumer 8K GSP 1 Gate Sumer is often the hot spring of decentralizing forces and is only remarkable for being the location of the birth place of the current League Chancellor. Midrange: Nod 7K GSP 1 Gate Nod was colonized by many of the political exiles and prisoners who opposed the ruled of the First Citizens. Midrange: Job 7K GSP 1 Gate Job in converse was colonized by those who had been loyal to the First Citizens, after their downfall as a means to get them out of the core sectors and doing something that could redeem them in the eyes of the populace at large. Colony: Babel 1 5K GSP Junction 1 Gate The latest sector to claimed under the Desai administration, valuable for its hyperspace junction that was discovered. History section: The history of the league of free stars has been one of mishaps, accidents and just plain old bad decisions. Its settlers where one of the first to use the hyperspace drive to what seemed to be easy pickings of a star system nearby Earth, only to find out the drive had malfunctioned and sent them spiraling off further past the colonization wave and into the dark unknown, leaving them stuck at a marginally inhabited planet in what was eventually to be known as the Diaspora sector which was officially settled in the 24th century Diligently they worked bringing about civilization on Diaspora itself, and soon spreading out across the sector, moving very thin, this was due to the part of the culture that reveille in the frontier life and couldn't stand the more civilized areas and so in the year 2555 League was born, a thinly spread across multiple sectors. The League itself was born as a defensive institution at first against the deprivations of the Dilgrud who had been raiding the worlds, and it was the military buildup and the consistent military drain on the modest economy of the nascent League that is blamed for much of the origin of the so called League disease of under development as compared to its contemporary nations around it. Expansion soon crawled to a halt around 2631, with Babel sector being the last frontier sector to be officially brought in till the 30th century. During this of no expansion the rise of Contessa Staford and her Honor Party in 2712 was occurring. Her rise to power was brought about by the widespread corruption and venal nature of the League government which had gotten itself a reputation as being third worldish being behind the times and heavily suspect in several areas of governance and law and order. The Honor party based out of old Diaspora itself, soon swept into sector and then League government and ruthlessly and often extra legally cleansed the system of the corrupted officials and often the plutocrats behind them. By 2743, Contessa declared herself the extra legal position of First Citizen and sought to bring about the total control of the League under her dictatorship. While some planetary governors and military officials were willing to overlook the violence that had had helped clean out the League's governing body, they were willing to go along with a dictatorship, and so the League Civil War occurred, which saw her downfall and assassination from her own second, Sarah Kelberman, who in turn declared herself First Citizen as well, and actually broke the back of the rebels, and ushered into the next two centuries the dictatorship of the First Citizen. By 3013 however, the current First Citzen was assassination in a palace coup by disenchanted leader of the First Citizens Guards, who then proclaimed the restoration of the old League and a constitutional convention. The convention which soon took place in 3015, saw dramatic rewriting the rules which greatly hampered the executive powers of the League central authority, and once again the League began to go on its path that it had been going on before the rise of the First Citizen, however, this time the reformist movement lead by Randjit Desai, managed to call for another convention, which brought about the rise of the League of Free Stars in its modern form, and he lead the league as the Chancellor for 90 years afterward seeing to it the steps that would eventually lead to the restart of colonization of Babel, and the discovery its lucrative hyperspace junction. Since then the League has experienced a modern day Renaissance of power and wealth, including the construction of Desai Gate System, which has vastly improved travel times within the League as well as the leadership of Desai's second Simon Holzerhein suggests that long struggle of the League to becoming what it could be might be coming to an end. For the most part, while the League has suffered misfortune, most of its been done to itself internally, the remote nature and presence of other powerful nations nearby coupled with the fact that the one thing the League did have in plenty was arms and people willing to use them, made them unappetizing targets after the Dilgurd were defeated and barely registered on most polities foreign policy radars as the very least they could patrol their borders and keep pirates from infesting their systems. Military of the League Category:National Information